


Little Devil

by Southwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southwitch/pseuds/Southwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tink/Regina, Tink's first Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Devil

Good gods what sort of sick world did Regina transport these poor people to? In what world was it not racist to dress up as a fairy? And a sham imitation of one at that! Tinkerbell examined the costume in a bag much like the other costumes around them.

But this was different. This was a costume of her and even worse, it wasn’t at all accurate to how she’d dressed back in the Enchanted Forest, much less the horribly inaccurate movie that Henry had made her watch.

"Regina!" She yelped incredulously. "What is this monstrosity?!" She gaped at the other woman, shoving the costume in her face. It was really more of a green bra and panty set with a pathetic excuse for fake wings attached, and that was saying something given what she’d seen of the children’s costumes.

"Welcome to Earth….this is how most women are expected to dress on Halloween." Regina rolled her eyes, she too had never been quite a fan of that specific practice.

"You dress like this every Hallows Eve?" Her eyes widened, not so much out of shock but more in an attempt to see how Regina would look dressed like this in her mind.

"No…not normally. Usually Henry and I dress up as something in a theme. Last year he wanted to go as Thor so I went as Loki and so on." She explained, taking the costume from Tink and putting it back on the rack. But of course, only having been in Storybrooke for about three or so months at this point, the majority of her sentence was lost on Tinkerbell.

"O-okay?" She shook her head at an utter loss. Tink, deciding it was better to just ignore her confusion, went over to another rack and found various skimpier versions of otherwise normal ideas. At least she hadn’t been the only storybook character to receive such a wretched treatment. Red and Dorothy hadn’t fared much better.

After another half hour or so of searching the store, the ex-fairy was at a loss. “I don’t know…maybe this holiday isn’t for me…what else do you do when Henry is out?”

"Well…since Henry wants to go trick or treating with Ava and Nicholas now that things have become slightly more stable. I was considering wine and movies all night while I pass out candy…would you like to join me?" She offered after a moment of thought.

Tink would rather safe at Regina’s house with her than on the streets with people dressed as only gods know what. “Why not?” She smiled brightly. “But…I also had another idea…” The former mayor raised her eyebrow, intrigued as she watched Tinkerbell scamper off to find a specific costume she’d seen earlier. A devil of all things, but either way she was snickering.

"Wear this one for me?" The ex fairy batted her eyelashes at the younger woman, who stared back for a moment. It was obvious that Regina wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but then something shifted. Something wonderful.

Raising her eyebrow, Regina shook her head. “No.” She stated simply. “These costumes’ quality leave so much to be desired….so I’m not going to bother.” She put the costume back. “But what I will promise you is this, when you arrive at the house, seven sharp, I’ll have something better waiting for you.”

And good gods, Regina Mills never went back on her word. Halloween night had proven that over and over. Needless to say, a hangover was not the reason Tinkerbell couldn’t get out of bed the morning of November first.

But then again, nor could the brunette devil laying net to her, even in her sleep a satisfied smirk planted firmly on her lips. It never wavered.

Not once.


End file.
